Creatures of the Night
by Darkmoonfang
Summary: In search for more jewel shards the gang heads towards a town with a secret. In daylight humans roam the town, but at night monsters plague it. They are neither human or demon and no one knows where they came from and one of the gang gets attacked!
1. The Beginning of the Nightmare

**Creatures of the Night**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

Hello everyone, it's me Darkmoonfang! I'm sad to say that you'll probably that I won't be able to update much with school and everything but I will try my hardest to update when I get the chance! Anyways, I just some of you may like to know that is by far my favorite idea I ever came up with so I will try my best make this exciting and also I was inspired to write this by reading one of my favorite fan fictions Possevie by Mollicia so read hers to find out why I wrote mine and maybe you'll be inspired just like me! I'm done blabbing now, so I'd like to present to you, my fan fiction!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**The Beginning of the Nightmare**

Its summertime and the Inu gang head out in search for more jewel shards. In their search, the gang heads towards a small village that is rumored to have a shikon shard there, so they go there in hopes that the rumor is actually a fact not fiction. Now let us join in their journey there…

"Oi, wench! We there yet!" yelled Inuyasha with a very bored look on his face.

"Yes Inuyasha were almost there, could you be a little patient!" yelled Kagome with annoyance in her voice. 'He has been asking that for the past hour, if he asks one more time, I swear, I'm going to 'sit' him so hard that he'll be in America!' thought Kagome raising her fist up with anger.

"I am patient!" he yelled back at her. Kagome twirled around and faced Inuyasha with flames in her eyes.

"Yeah, right! You've been asking me if were there yet for the past hour!" she said glaring daggers at him. "You couldn't be patient for five minutes!" she yelled and put her hand in his face. "You hear me! Five minutes!"

He was starting to get agitated. He did not like her yelling at him and he especially did not like how she shoved her hand right in his face.

"Would ya move your hand out of my face!" he yelled at her angrily, giving her a glare back.

"Why should I do what you say?" she said mockingly.

"Because I'm stronger than you and you're just a weak little human," he said back giving a slight smirk. "So there," he said and stuck out his tongue at her.

She removed her hand from his face and put her hands on her hips, looking at Inuyasha as if he was an idiot. "You're acting like such a child"

"No I'm not," said Inuyasha and turned his head away from her, slightly pouting.

Kagome was starting laugh silently, trying her best to not to be heard by Inuyasha. Inuyasha was acting totally like a child and seemed so entertaining to her. It lit her mood up little and she decided that she will let him win this fight but the next one, he won't get off easy.

"Alright Inuyasha, you win," she said and raised her hands up in defeat and walked away from him, following the rest of the group who were far a head of them

Inuyasha looked at her with surprise. He raised his eyebrows up out of confusion but just shrugged it off and followed.

Later+

_Grumble_

Inuyasha's stomach was growling and he was getting tired of walking towards this so called town that they haven't even reached yet, so he decided that it should be known that he wanted his ramen now.

"Can we take a break, I'm starvin'!" he yelled to the front of the group so Kagome could her him clearly.

Kagome stopped talking to Sango, hearing Inuyasha whine about wanting to eat so she decided what they should do. She looked at her friends and saw that they looked tired and hungry too, so she decided they may take a break, besides she was tired and hungry also but didn't want that baka Inuyasha to think of her as a 'weak human'.

"Alright, let's find a good spot to eat are lunch!" she said cheerfully. She looked around the area to find the perfect spot for a picnic and she found one.

It was in an opening in the woods. It had a huge sparkling lake, which would be good if they wanted to take a quick dip, and also in the middle it had two huge trees which would make a good spot to set up their lunch plus it was hot out and laying in the shade sounded pretty good.

"Ooh! Lets set up over there!" she said excitedly, pointing to the spot and gave puppy eyes to Inuyasha just to make sure he'd say yes. "Please!" she whimpered.

"Gah, alright but you better make ramen," he said and Kagome nodded cheerfully.

Miroku eyes lit up a bit when he saw the lake "So will I be seeing you to lovely ladies in the lake naked," said Miroku giving his smile to Kagome and Sango. Of course, we all know that Miroku gained two hard slaps to his face. "Ah, well, it was worth the try," he said rubbing the burning cheek that Sango had slapped.

The young, red headed fox demon looked at Miroku with disproval and let out a sigh.

"Idiot," he mumbled. He looked towards Kagome who was unpacking stuff from her huge bag until something sweet had caught his eye. He ran straight for the candy Kagome put out.

Meanwhile as Kagome was setting up lunch, Inuyasha was already sitting on top of the tree, thinking.

'The jewel is almost complete, I wonder what I should wish for?' thought Inuyasha. 'What am I asking that, I already know what I'm going to wish for! I'm going to wish to be full demon!' and shook his head to get rid of that question. He peered down at Kagome. 'If the jewel gets completed will Kagome go home?' he frowned at that thought of her leaving him.

Not knowing that he was still staring at Kagome, she noticed and smiled at him. Inuyasha blushed but tried to hide it by looking away.

"Your ramen is done Inuyasha," she said giving him a heart melting smile. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree.

"It took you long enough, wench," he said with a dull look. Kagome's heart warming smile went away and replaced with a frown.

"You know what, I should probably give this to Shippo," she said threateningly.

Inuyasha grew frantic. He did not want **his** ramen be given to that orange fuzz ball and hear him brag how good it is from him so he decided, even if it's against his principles, to say sorry to her, not that he liked her or anything! He was just doing it for the ramen, right?

"I'm sorry alright, now give me my ramen!" he demanded. Kagome kept giving him the look.

Sango was watching the whole ordeal and leaned towards Kagome "Kagome I think that is the best you can get out of that stubborn hanyou," she whispered to her trying not to be heard by Inuyasha's sensitive dog ears.

"Your right," she whispered back to her and got up and Sango did as well. "Here, take it," she said giving the ramen to Inuyasha and he took it greedily.

Kagome watched him gorge on the ramen and to say the least, she was utterly disgusted.

'Note to self, teach Inuyasha table manners,' thought Kagome and walked towards the sparkling lake along with Sango.

Sango sat down, taking her sandals off and putting her feet in the cold water and got into a position to relax in. "Kagome, I've been wondering, have you sensed any jewel shards yet?" asked Sango curiously. Kagome sat down next to her, took her shoes and socks off too and also put her feet in the water.

"No, well, maybe. I'm not really sure, I feel this really strong aura near by but I don't know if it's the jewel shards or not," she said frowning from confusement and started to kick the water.

"Do you think the jewel shard or jewel shards could be corrupted from darkness?" Sango asked looking at Kagome with some concern.

Sango didn't not want the jewel shards to be corrupted by darkness otherwise the carrier could be a lot tougher and she did not want that. But if that is the case she will probably get some good exercise from it. Sango mentally laughed at that thought.

"It could be, but as I said before, I'm not positive. We will just have to wait and see," Kagome said and noticed that she was lost in thought.

Kagome frowned that Sango was no longer paying attention to her so she thought of a plan to get her notice her again. Kagome kicked some freezing water at Sango and watched as she snapped back into reality with a smile plastered on her face.

"Aieee! T-that is c-cold!" said Sango shivering and Kagome broke out laughing. "I-I'll get y-ou for th-this" she glared at Kagome who was still laughing.

"You deserve it for not paying attention to me," said Kagome wiping a tear from her eye. Sango glared at her angrily. "Oh come on, I was only playing," said Kagome and started to put her shoes on.

Sango just kept glaring at her menacingly and then swiftly grabbed one of Kagome's shoes.

"Hey give that back!" said Kagome reaching for the shoe but Sango pulled it out of her reach. Sango got up still keeping the shoe from Kagome's reach. "Hey that's not fair!" Kagome cried and got up still trying to reach for the shoe.

Sango was hovering the shoe above the water and swinging it back in forth, taunting Kagome.

"You wouldn't," said Kagome, eyes wide. Sango dropped the shoe with a smirk on her face and Kagome dived for it and caught it before it the water but sacrificed her socks in the process.

Once Kagome got out of the water and regain her posture, she glared menacingly at Sango.

"I told you I'd get back at you," she said with a smirk and walked away and Miroku followed her silently.

Kagome smiled when she saw Miroku sneaking behind Sango because that only means one thing, he will grope her.

'At least she gets what's coming to her,' thought Kagome happily and put on her shoes even though it felt uncomfortable with the socks wet.

She looked up to see if Inuyasha was done eating and noted that he was sitting on the branch relaxing. Now everyone was refreshed she decided it was time head off again but before they do, she needs Inuyasha to do something…

"Hey Inuyasha, come down here for a sec," she said and Inuyasha obeyed. "Could you get on top of the tree and see how far we are from the city?" she asked.

"I am no lookout dog," said Inuyasha arrogantly.

"Really!" Kagome said acting shocked. Inuyasha glared at her with so much hate at that moment. "I was joking alright, would you just do it!" she commanded giving him a serous look.

"Feh, fine," he said and jumped into the tree once again.

'Another note to self, next time he acts like that 'sit' him,' she thought and she made sure she would remember that.

It was quite for a while and Inuyasha hadn't come down yet and Kagome was wondering what was taking him so long. Of course the silence was broken when she heard the word 'Hentai' and a long echoing slap from behind her.

Inuyasha jumped down right in front her spooking.

"Gah, don't do that!" she said putting a hand where her heart was.

"Feh, whatever," he said giving her a pitiful look. "The town is not far from here so it shouldn't be that long of a walk," he said pointing to the direction they must go.

Kagome nodded.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo, come on were going!" she yelled back to them. They looked up at her and nodded. "Oh, I almost forgot," said Kagome and she reached up and petted Inuyasha on the head like he was dog. "Good Inuyasha"

Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief and he grew very angry.

"Why you little," Inuyasha whispered, red in the face.

"C'mon, Inuyasha we have to pack up," Kagome said and hurriedly starting to pack up their stuff, ignoring Inuyasha's glare.

He folded his arms and kept glaring at Kagome. "I'm not doing anything, I already did my part," he said arrogantly and jumped on to the branch.

Kagome shook her head and just ignored Inuyasha continuing what she was doing.

The gang quickly packed up (except Inuyasha, lazy bum) and headed out towards the town, sparing no time so they can make it before sunset otherwise they would have to camp outside. Luckily for them, time was on their side…

"Look up ahead!" said Miroku and pointed towards the town.

As they got closer they realized how big it really was and how beautiful it looked. The buildings were very tall and beautiful; they seemed to shine in the sun. The gang headed into the city looking at every detail it held. Everyone seemed happy and joyful. Children played and the adults gave them a warm smile as they passed which was unusual for their case. This place seemed too good to be true.

Something seemed to be pulling Kagome's skirt so she looked to see what it was. Staring back at her was a little girl who seemed no older than a six year old. She had short grey hair and emerald eyes, she wore a shorts and a shirt with a little black hat on her head.

Kagome turned around and kneeled on her knees and smiled. "My name is Kagome, what's yours?" asked Kagome happily. The little kid just stared at her not saying anything at all and looked down at her hand.

Kagome peered at her hand to see what she was looking at and noticed what she was holding. It was the shikon jewel that was around her neck.

Kagome took it from her with shock. "When did this-? Thank you for finding it and returning it, if you hadn't I'd be in trouble with my friend," said Kagome and pointed towards Inuyasha. "He would have gotten very cranky"

The little girl looked at Inuyasha and Kagome could have sworn her eyes turned red for a moment but shook it off. She couldn't of been a demon otherwise she would of kept the jewel to her self but then again these could be a fake. Kagome glanced down at the jewel, furrowing her eyebrow. It's not a fake, it glows like it should, it must have been my imagination. Kagome realized that the little girl was still watching her and smiled at her.

Kagome stood up and held out her hand. "Would do you be kind to show us where the leader of the town leaves?" she asked sweetly.

The little kid looked at her then her hand. She moved her hand slowly towards hers and was about to hold her hand but Inuyasha pulled her away.

"Stop playing with the brats and c'mon. We have someone to take us to the leader of the village," he said sternly.

Kagome looked at him with a pout and sighed heavily. "Fine," she said lamely and looked back at the little girl with a smile. "Bye!" she waved at her happily.

"C'mon!" he said irritably and started to push Kagome away.

"I'm going, I'm going. Sheesh," said Kagome and ran towards where the group had stop.

Inuyasha stopped and looked back at the kid. She was staring at him with her emerald eyes and then she smiled at him with an eerie grin which made shivers go up his spine. He turned around and followed the group slowly. There was something wrong here, Inuyasha could sense it and there was something very strange about that kid. She didn't feel human at all but neither did she feel demon or even half. Yes, something was very wrong here and he was going to figure out what no matter what it takes.

**To be continued…**

I finally finished this chapter and I would like you guys to thank my new beta Mollicia for helping me out so give her a huge shout out in your reviews! I'm sad to say that the chapter won't be as long as this but a lot shorter maybe. Please review me and I hope that my fan fiction will keep you entertained! Until next time!


	2. A Town with a Secret

**Creatures of the Night**

**Disclaimer:** I don't Inuyasha and neither do you! So, ha!

Hi everyone me again! I'm glad I got some reviews but would like some more and before I forget again, you can email me about questions and stuff about my fan fiction. Just to let you guys know that this chapter might get a little scarier but I'm not positive so be prepared just in case. Before I begin, here are some thank yous to the people who reviewed me!

**Kattygirl32321**: If you thought that was scary then don't read anymore because it's going to get a lot scarier and maybe even gory in future chapters, MWAHAHAHA!

**MonPetitLoupDeMort:** Should I take that as a compliment or an insult? I think I'll go for the compliment! Don't tell anyone but your one of my favorite reviewers, you always say something neat!

**Ashley:** Thanks for the compliment, I appreciate it greatly and also, you no longer have to wait for the next chapter for here it is!

**Inutitan12:** Yeah I know I have been getting better but it's all because of Mollicia, she's a great beta! Thanks for the compliment and I hope to see more of your reviews!

**A Town with a Secret**

One of the villagers leaded the gang to the middle of the town, where stood a very large shrine. It was a lot bigger than Kagome's home and it had tons of servants about. The one thing that caught her eye though was a torn flag, hanging above the very top of it. She squinted to try and see what was on it but she was to far away to get a good look.

As they entered, the servants greeted them gratefully and bowed as they walked by. None of them were ever treated this way before and it was kind of uneasy for them as they continued a long the path.

As they reached the door of the shrine, the villager turned towards them. "I'm sorry but this is where I leave you. Go inside and a servant will lead you to the leaders domain," said the man. He bowed and ran back to his home.

The group looked at the door and looked at each other with reassurance that everything should go smoothly and with that, they pushed the door open. Inside of the shrine was absolutely amazing. There were paintings on the ceiling and there were sculptures everywhere from the eye can see. It also seemed that the walls were made out of some kind of smooth material for it shone their reflections in the wall. In front of them stood a girl who looked about sixteen and wore a purple kimono, smiling happily at them and Miroku smiled back.

She bowed. "Hello, my name is Akadori," she said happily.

Kagome bowed back. "Hi, my name is Kagome. That is Sango the demon slayer, Miroku the monk, Inuyasha and this little guy, is Shippo," said Kagome and pointed everyone as she said their names.

"Nice to meet you all," said Akadori and bowed again. "May I ask what is that you wish?"

"Yes, we would like to see the leader of the town," said Kagome with a serous tone.

"Oh! Well, alright. Should have guessed that would be the case," she said rubbing the back of her head. "Um, follow me," she said happily and started to walk through the corridor. Kagome started to laugh.

Inuyasha looked at her with a confused expression and asked. "What's with you? Why are you laughing?"

"It's that she just so happy, I found it cute," said Kagome and smiled at him after she was done laughing.

"I think she's annoying. If she stays that way, sooner or later she'll die," he said arrogantly

"Inuyasha! Don't say that!" yelled Kagome angrily. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and did his usual "feh".

Up ahead, Miroku decides to talk to Akadori 'cough, pervert, cough'.

"So Akadori, how long have you been here?' he asked, acting innocent.

"I've been here almost all my life, but I don't mind it. My master is very nice and caring," she said and looked at him with questioning. "How come you travel with them, isn't your duty to stay in one village and teach?"

"Well, yes and no. You see, my great grandfather was cursed by this horrid demon named Naraku and he put a black hole in his hand," he continued. "And if he could not destroy him, he would one day be sucked up by it. Sadly, every male in my family has the same curse, until Naraku is defeated I will probably get sucked up," he said mournfully and watching Akadori's sad expression.

"Is there anything, anyone could do to help," she asked kindly.

Miroku finding his chance, he grabbed her hands and made her stop walking. Everyone watched as they knew what would happen next.

"There is something you could do," he said giving a pitiful look. "Will you bear me a child?"

"Eh?" Akadori was confused on what he just asked her to do and stared at him blankly. She had no idea what to do but luckily for her, Sango quickly came to her rescue.

"Hentai!" she yelled angrily and hit him with her boomerang. As it made contact with Miroku's head, it made a long echoing crack. He collapsed to the ground.

Akadori gasped and asked. "Is he…is he dead?"

"No he isn't sadly," said Sango taking her boomerang out of his head. "He seems to always survive when I hit him"

Akadori looked at her shocked and then looked back down at the twitching lump Miroku. She then looked at Kagome and Inuyasha to see if what Sango said was true, both of them nodded their heads yes (Inuyasha didn't really nod his head yes, it was more of a grunt). She relaxed and smiled again.

"That's good but will he wake soon because I don't think I can wait all day," she said and started to rock side to side impatiently.

"I can wake him up!" said Shippo finally speaking up. The gang looked at him with confusement.

Shippo ran up to Miroku and disappeared with a pop and was replaced by Sango. He leaned near Miroku and whispered something in his ears that neither Sango nor Kagome could her but Inuyasha was turning very red in the face for his sensitive dog ears could hear every word.

Miroku bolted right up and hugged Shippo tightly. "Oh, Sango I knew you would change your mind and bear me a child!" Miroku said happily but heard a large pop. He looked at who was in his arms and it was Shippo. "I knew it was too good to be true," he started to weep a little and Sango was giving off glares at Shippo.

"Well, he's awake now, let us go!" said Akadori and started to walk down the hall. Sango stopped giving glares to Shippo and Miroku stopped his weeping and followed.

After a few more minutes of walking, the gang was finally at the door where the leader of the village was supposed to be. Akadori pushed the door open and revealed a huge room. It had the same smooth material as the hallway did but it looked far more beautiful with the painting on the ceiling. The painting had five different towns and each one showed a glorious creature above them and in the middle stood a moon and a sun, it was enchanting

"Quite marvelous isn't it?"

The group tore their eyes from the painting to see who had spoken. It was a woman wearing a red kimono and had hoop earrings dangling from her ears. She was also looking up at the painting too, scanning it with her sky blue eyes.

She looked down at the gang and smiled. "Let me introduce myself, I am Hitomi Kazumi, leader of this village," she bowed politely and Sango, Kagome and Miroku did the same.

"Well, my job here is done, I shall wait outside the door until you are done," said Akadori and bowed to her master and left, closing the door behind her.

"Happy girl isn't she?" said Hitomi staring at the door.

"More like, easy prey," mumbled Inuyasha and Kagome gave him a glare.

"True, she would be easy prey," said Hitomi. Inuyasha had a look of surprise over his face. She turned to the gang. "So what brings you to me?" she asked politely.

Kagome spoke. "Well, Lady Kazumi-"

"Please call me Hitomi," said Hitomi, interrupting Kagome.

"Oh, okay, Hitomi," said Kagome. "We are in search for shards of the Shikon jewel and we heard a rumor that there might be one here," said Kagome nervously. "Have any of the villagers acting strangely lately?" question Kagome.

"No, no has"

"How about weird monsters?" asked Kagome questionably.

Hitomi flinched. She took a deep breath but made sure that the gang could not hear and shook her head no quickly.

Kagome was staring at her intently wondering why she had flinched at the word monster. She passed the thought away for now and she will think about it later.

"Since you say there are no jewels shards here, can we at least rest here for a couple days?" asked Kagome kindly, pleading with her eyes.

Hitomi gazed over each one of the gang and noticed that they all looked like they could use a warm bed and decided it would be okay, as long as they only stayed for a couple days.

"Alright, you may stay in my shrine for shelter and food but make sure you back here before sunset," said Hitomi anxiously with a bit of worry on her face.

"How come we have to be here before sunset?" asked Kagome with a puzzled look.

"For dinner of course," she said quickly. "Now go on and see the village! Your rooms will be ready for you when you get back"

As the gang headed out the door, Sango noticed that Akadori was not outside the door waiting for them and was wondering why but her thoughts were jerked away when she felt a hand caressing her butt. Sango gave him her usual trademark slap and the gang headed out the doors of the shrine, into the wondrous village.

They split up into pairs so none of them would get lost, but the real reason was so that someone would keep an eye on Miroku and he's hand. Kagome went with Inuyasha and Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara went their separate ways. They promised to meet each other back at the shrine before sunset.

The first thing Kagome wanted to do was find the little girl who found the Shikon jewel and thank her so Kagome asked many of the villagers where she lived but all their replies were the same, "There is no silver haired girl who lives in this town". Confused Kagome walked along holding the Shikon jewel staring at it while Inuyasha walked in front of her.

Inuyasha stopped walking Kagome bumped into him. "Ow, Inuyasha why did you-"

Kagome immediately stopped talking at what she saw before her. It was a house but it was majorly destroyed. It had huge slash marks on it and wood broken in places. It looked like a total wreck but what caught Kagome's eye was that there seemed to be dry blood on the half broken door.

"Inuyasha, what happened here?" asked Kagome staring mindlessly at the door.

"I don't know but something weird is going on here and it might involve Naraku," said Inuyasha, his face was very stern.

Kagome took a step closer at the house and noticed where they were. They were no longer in the main street where the markets were, they were now in a dark pathway. Kagome looked around more and saw that there were more houses just like this one, some were worse though.

"Inuyasha, what could have done so much damage like this?" asked Kagome staring at Inuyasha with sadness in her eyes.

"Probably one of Naraku's minion or a rogue demon," said Inuyasha calmly. Inuyasha looked around to and Inuyasha's face fell at one site. He hurriedly went over to pile of woods and started to move it. Kagome watched him and soon she saw a woman's face but she seemed to be badly injured. Her face was slashed up and soon Kagome saw the rest of her stomach squirming from just the look of her. Her body was almost torn in two, hanging only by a bit of muscle. Her organs were showing practically pouring out as Inuyasha moved her.

"She's been dead for about three days," said Inuyasha and quickly covered his nose. "Her smell is horrid. Humans shouldn't smell this way at all after their dead"

Kagome sniffed and soon she wished hadn't. Her smell was horrible, Kagome felt her eyes start to cry and felt like her nose was on fire. Kagome's stomach could no longer take it and Kagome swiftly went behind a few pieces of a house that was still standing. As Kagome finished emptying her lunch from her stomach she headed towards Inuyasha, covering her nose with her hand.

"Inuyasha we should go back, it's almost sunset, plus I can't take the smell anymore," said Kagome weakly and no sooner as she said that her knees collapsed beneath her.

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome quickly. "Are you alright," he asked worriedly and Kagome nodded her no. "Can you stand?" he asked.

"No, I can't," said Kagome trying to move her legs but they were stiff as a bored.

Inuyasha knelt down and picked up Kagome. "I have to carry you back since your so weak to move," said Inuyasha arrogantly but was really worried. Kagome nodded her okay and put her head on his back.

Inuyasha went ran quickly back to the shrine with Kagome riding his back.

'I got a lot of questions for Hitomi,' thought Inuyasha and ran faster.

**To be continued…**

Whew, man, I finally finished this chapter it took me forever to do. My hands all cramped up from typing so much. Anyways, I hope you guys liked the gore I put in, original that wasn't the plan but I guess my plan changed a bit. Please review and I promise to put up the next chapter soon! Adios!


	3. Nighttime Horror

**Creatures of the Night**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha but I can make him do the hustle!

Hi everyone me again! This chapter will probably much shorter because of the last chapter. Half of that was supposed to be in here but things changed a bit, oh well. Things are gonna get a little more exciting so be prepared and yes it will probably land on a cliffhanger.

**Nighttime Horror**

Faces turned as they watched Inuyasha go flying by, carrying Kagome on his back. When the shrine came into view, Inuyasha ran faster, ignoring the looks he was getting from the villagers.

Kagome started to go into a coughing fit. 'Shit, this could be worse than I thought, I better hurry up for Kagome's sake,' thought Inuyasha, dodging another villager.

He was already going up the stairs and took a large leap to get up there faster. As Inuyasha went through the air, he tightened his hold on Kagome. He soon came into view of a flag on the very top of the shrine. The flag was torn but the image bore into his mind. It was a picture of a weird wolf like creature and behind it shown a blood red moon. The eyes of the creature seemed familiar but he couldn't figure out where he had seen those gleaming golden eyes before…

"Inu…yasha," whispered Kagome. Her voice became raspy and Inuyasha took note of this.

Inuyasha snapped out of it and looked at Kagome. "What?" he asked a little annoyed from being torn from his thoughts.

Weakly, Kagome pointed to the ground and Inuyasha realized that they were still in the air and the ground kept coming closer and closer as they fell from the sky.

"Shit" was all Inuyasha had said before he landed with a thud on the hard gravel road. "Ow…."

Cuts were all over Inuyasha from the fall, he may have been half-demon but he was also half-human so the cuts did sting when he moved. His hair was covered in rocks and dirt, and a small rock was stuck above his right eye. He winced when he blinked, and searched for the source of pain. He winced once again as he touched the cut. The rock was still in his head and Inuyasha sat up right, and wrenched the rock out of his head.

"Ow, that fall hurt me a lot, worse when Kagome 'sits' me," said Inuyasha. Everything was quite for a few seconds until Inuyasha realized Kagome was no longer on his back. He quickly looked behind him and saw Kagome sprawled on the ground covered in cuts. He quickly went over to Kagome and lifted her off the ground. He put his dog ear to her chest to see if she was breathing while blushing furiously as he did so.

_Ba-Bump…Ba-Bump…_

He sighed gratefully. "She's alive good but she seems to be unconscious," Inuyasha sighed again and picked Kagome up bridal style and started to walk towards the shrine. "First things, first, I must take care of Kagome before I get my answers from Kazumi"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Inuyasha had become lost in the endless hallways inside the shrine. Every turn he seemed to make was either a dead end, or back to where he began. He was getting really annoyed by this.

They turned into another dead end. "Damn it! Now I have to go back! Grr, why did they have to make all these hallways look the same?" Inuyasha fumed and turned around. "Who ever built this shrine should be kicked in th-!"

Faint noises were heard down the hallway. It sounded like someone was yelling. Inuyasha ears started to twitch madly trying to pick out what ever the person is yelling about. Still can't hear what their saying so, he tries to find the voices.

"Kazumi, I have talked with the professor and he said You-Know-What is coming," said a female voice Inuyasha instantly recognized as Akadori.

Her voice seemed to be coming from the huge door to the room where they had met Kazumi. He slowly crept forward to listen more.

Another voice spoke up thick with anxiety. "I see. Go and tell the professor my thanks and that he shall be rewarded for the information," the voice belonged to Kazumi.

"Um, what about the half-demon and their friends what if they…get attacked?" stuttered Akadori. Her scent of fear loomed over Inuyasha.

Now the air became thick with anger and annoyance, which had came from Kazumi, and that's when Inuyasha noticed. Their scent was much different from regular humans, no, very different, and they didn't smell like a demon either. She smelled more like…like the woman under the wreckage of the house! Astounded, he leaned in to hear more!

All was quite until Kazumi answered. "We will put them in our best rooms, the ones that you can't break through and you can't hear from the inside," she said smoothly, satisfied with her brilliance.

"B-but what if they get a-attacked," stuttered Akadori and took a deep, calming breath. "What if they get attacked by the-that thing and get-"

She stopped talking and the room had became dead silent. Inuyasha gulped in fear of being found out. He waited, and for a moment he thought he was unknown and they had went into another room, but the door opened suddenly and Inuyasha came face to face with a very pissed off Kazumi.

"Inuyasha how much did you-!" Kazumi stopped talking when she saw Kagome in Inuyasha's arms all scratched up. She went very pale and asked. "Wha-what happened to her?" she stuttered.

Akadori walked up to see what was going on and her reaction to Kagome was practically the same thing except she became very silent.

Inuyasha became confused. "We fell and she fainted from a dead-" he was cut off by Kazumi.

"I see," Kazumi said, a little relieved. She regained her composure and spoke to Akadori. "Take Kagome to the healers and Inuyasha we will clean you up instantly"

Akadori nodded and took Kagome out of Inuyasha's arms, even though he did not want to her to be out of his sight. She swung Kagome over her shoulder with ease and went down the hallway without flinching or falling.

Mouth gaped open by the strength of the human female, he remembered that probably weren't human at all. I mean, how did they know he was listening to their conversation? He was positive he was very silent and couldn't be detected but yet he was. And their scent, that was not normal. It seemed there is more to this town than he thought, and he was going to figure it out.

"Come with me Inuyasha, and we will get those cuts of yours cleaned up," said Kazumi pushing the hanyou down the hall.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kagome woke up awhile ago but she wanted to lie down for awhile longer, she never got the chance do this in the Feudal Era before and it was a nice change of pace. She decided to shift through her thoughts while she rested a while longer.

Her thoughts came down open the girl she saw that morning in the village. She was very strange, why didn't she talk at all and her eyes…they changed colors but not exactly like Inuyasha's eyes when he turns into his full demon form but…deadlier.

Kagome shivered at thought of the eyes of the girl. Kagome tossed over the covers of the bed she was in, deciding not to sleep with the thought of the girl in her mind. As she got out of her bed, she noticed some beautiful kimonos layed out. Kagome picked up one and looked at it. It had a beautiful pattern on it.

It was blue, and on the front was a red moon. The color of the moon was blood red and reminded Kagome a great deal of the little girl's eyes. She assumed it was for her, because, well. Kagome looked at herself and saw how torn up and muddy her school uniform was and glad that the kimono was there.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Inuyasha was walking down the hallway being led by a servant. After his cuts were cleaned he wanted to see how Kagome was doing. As he was being led down the hallway he heard a piercing scream that seemed to becoming from one of the rooms, and it belonged to Kagome. Inuyasha ran down the hallway trying to find the source of the scream.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kagome was standing on her bed practically naked, screaming bloody murder because she saw a _mouse_. Yes, a bloody mouse.

"Kagome, don't worry I am coming!" she heard a voice from outside the door.

But before she could respond the door was blown open.

Inuyasha stood in the room, staring at an almost naked Kagome. He started to blush furiously and he wanted to look away but his human side wouldn't let him look away. Kagome shocked that Inuyasha busted in here to save her, realized she was in her underwear and Inuyasha was gawking at her.

Quickly grabbing something to cover herself up, she yelled his least favorite words. "S-sit boy!" she screamed and Inuyasha fell to the ground. "Sit! Sit! Sit!" and he collided again and again with the ground, until he became unconscious and Kagome calmed down.

"Um, Miss Kagome, what did you do to the hanyou?" asked a servant looking at Inuyasha, bewildered that Kagome took down the hanyou so simply.

Kagome looked up to see Akadori poking Inuyasha. "I sat him," said Kagome but Akadori looked even more confused. "I'll explain later, but now I liked to get changed"

Akadori got up and bowed. "Yes, right away," and left the room leaving Inuyasha on the floor, drooling.

"Akadori, wait!"

"Yes, Miss Kagome," said Akadori returning to the room. Kagome pointed to the drooling hanyou. "Oh, yeah, sorry Miss Kagome, I'll get him out of here quick," she said cheerfully and picked up the hanyou with ease, like she did with Kagome.

As the door was shut, Kagome sighed with relief, and began to get changed quickly, incase someone came busting in her room again.

After Kagome was done changing, a servant outside her room led her to the dining room, where Kazumi, her and the gang were supposed to eat at. As she entered, she was amazed by how it reminded Kagome of her family's dining room in their house.

Kazumi looked up from her food and smiled. "Ahh, Kagome you are awake that's good, we worried that you wouldn't be joining us," she said sweetly and pointed to the seat next to Inuyasha. "Have a seat"

Kagome smiled and sat by Inuyasha, who looked away angrily. Kagome looked at him with sadden eyes. 'He must be mad because I sat him, I guess it wasn't really his fault for busting in, he was trying to save me,' thought Kagome and sighed again.

She sighed again and Inuyasha turned to look at her. 'That's the third time she sighed, is she really that sad that I'm mad at her! Maybe I should forgive her?' he shook that idea quickly. 'No, she sat me and I have every right to be angry! I mean, I thought she was in danger but she was only changing-'

Inuyasha started to blush furiously at seeing Kagome in her under garments. He glanced at Kagome and blushed even more, and looked down. 'Maybe I should pretend it never happened, better for me of course if I didn't think about it' Thought the hanyou and was unaware Kazumi was staring at him.

Kazumi glanced at Inuyasha then to Kagome, and decided to see if her thought was right. "So Inuyasha, are you mated to Kagome?" she asked sweetly.

Both of their mouths were gaped open at the comment and they both flushed furiously. Kagome looked down at her food and Inuyasha answered bluntly. "No, weren't not fuckin' mated!" he yelled still blushing.

Kazumi was shocked at his language but ignored it. "Sorry, it's just you two acted like a couple a lot and I just assume-"

"Well, you assumed wrong!" he interrupted angrily.

Kazumi looked at him with a sincere look of apology. "Please accept my deepest of apologies, I am sorry if I offended you with that comment Inuyasha, and Lady Kagome" she bowed her head apologetically.

Kagome bowed her head back at her, accepting her apology but Inuyasha turned his head away. Kagome say this and nudged his side, and glared at her, of course, glared at him back.

Inuyasha growled angrily, "You're…forgiven," and he continued eating without saying another word no matter what Kagome tried to say.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

As everyone finished eating, Kazumi forced everyone into their own rooms, saying how late it was. The sad thing about it was Kagome wasn't able to talk to Inuyasha and apologize to him.

She sighed and lay down on her soft bed. Strange, it felt like the one at her house, they really have to be high-tech to have comfy beds. Kagome climbed under her covers and fell asleep quickly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was nighttime and the whole shrine was quite, and no one was awake except for Akadori. She was supposed to be on the lookout for thieves and…it. Oh, how she hated the dark, it freaked her out so much.

The hallway was very dark, and Akadori's shadow was cast on the wall. Everything was quite and her breath seemed to quicken.

_Grrrooowl…_

Akadori heartbeat stopped. 'No, it couldn't be here, no not now,' she thought and she felt tears brim at her eyes. She was terrified but she had no choice but to search for the source of the sound, it was her duty.

Her heart was pounding and so were her ear drums. She was shaken badly, and felt the color rush from her face. Whatever had made the sound did it again, and it seems to come from the room next to her.

She gulped, and her tears started to stream down her face. The room was dark, and the only light that seemed to come through was from the window. Akadori took a deep breath, and went to the window. Akadori collapsed to the ground on her knees, and screamed. Her screams were heard throughout the whole shrine, and awoke everyone.

**To be continued…**

I'm sorry if no one liked the ending of the chapter, I was in a hurry. Well, hope you guys enjoy this and sorry my ending is short, I'm watching Simon insult some people on American Idol, I just love the big doofus. .


End file.
